Definition
by uumiho
Summary: Tenten is even less feminine underneath her clothing. Does Neji care? 'Course not. /NejiTen, mildly mature content/


**Definition**

"Will you stop _staring?"_ That settled it. She was _never_ taking her shirt off around him again. Ever. Next time they had sex, she was keeping it _on_.

"Tenten. This is ridiculous." He ran a slim finger down the thin line of her stomach, lavender eyes following its path with mild disbelief.

"Shut up. Stop staring." She felt the colour rising in her cheeks and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, turning her head to the side in an attempt to avoid meeting his mocking gaze.

Amusement, incredulity, and hints of awed respect flickered within the Hyuuga's expression, and he spoke, his smooth, almost-monotone failing to conceal his obvious surprise. "Tenten," why was it he always had some _need_ to repeat her name multiple times? "this is absurd." _So you've said_. "You have almost more muscle definition than _I_ do."

"Oh, stuff it. I have to keep up with you and Lee, don't I?"

"Keep up…" he trailed off, his attention once again falling upon the distinct contours of her stomach.

"… So I did a few extra sit-ups before bed."

He glanced up at her incredulously, "A _few_?"

Tenten's face flushed. "… Five thousand and two." She picked an interesting spot on the wall, at that point, and focused all her attention on figuring out _what the hell _it was.

"Why two?"

She snapped her head back to face him, blinked her chocolate brown eyes once, and stated with complete seriousness, "Because every night I resolved to do ten thousand, but without fail, two sit-ups after five-thousand I always said 'to hell with it' and went to bed. Eventually I just incorporated it into my schedule."

The corner of his lip twitched. "You may want to ease up on your numbers. Two thousand, perhaps?"

"Doth mine ears deceive me? _Hyuuga Neji_, telling me to lighten up on _training?_" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Say it ain't so."

"There is such thing as _too much—_"

"—You finish that sentence Hyuuga Neji and I will castrate you right here and now. You are a _hypocrite_ and you _know it_."

"Hypocrite I may be, but you cannot disagree," agile fingers traced deftly over her firm abdomen, causing the muscles to twitch, "this is not exactly… feminine."

She cocked her head to the side. _Cutely_, Neji mentally added, though he would _never_ admit to ever using the word 'cute.' Ever. Even to describe Tenten.

"Have I ever been?" There was a pause, and he opened his mouth to reply, before—"You answer that question and I swea—" She didn't get a chance to finish her threat, for his mouth had suddenly found its way to her own, effectively silencing her. (For the moment, at least.) She could feel his smirk against her lips.

Refusing to allow him to distract her with his libidinous wiles, Tenten pulled away, glaring at the arrogant genius before her. "You… silly man." Neji arched an elegant brow. "If you have such a problem with the fact that your _girlfriend_ is more fit than you, go date some flowery little mouse. Like Ino." It was a threat, they both knew it. A meaningless, empty threat, but a threat nonetheless. "I'm sure _she_ doesn't have muscles like these."

A brief period of silence followed her words, before Neji uttered a monosyllabic sound of disgust that could best be described as 'ew,' only more refined, as this is _Hyuuga Neji_ we're talking about.

"Exactly." Tenten's expression made a very definite switch from indignant to predatory, and her voice dropped to a teasing husk. "Now, are we going to finish this, or are my muscles too disgusting for you to continue?" She emphasized her words by lightly (though by no means satisfactorily,) grinding her hips against his, and offering him the self-assured smirk of a woman about to get her way.

Needless to say, Neji didn't bring it up again.

* * *

**A/N: **Bwaha. Unedited, unrefined, written at three-thirty in the AM and extending until five o'two, which it is right now. Slow writer, right? Yeah, I was distracted.

Written because Neji and Tenten need moar smex. And because Tenten is totally ripped under that top. -titters- If you spot a problem, I implore you, _tell_ me. No, this is not begging for reviews. This is keeping me from being humiliated when someone reads this and wonders why a two-year-old on crack is writing mildly adult material. Anyways. Hope you liked it. Annoy me enough and you might get more. (If you even _want_ more...) --Judo


End file.
